Slash Challenges for the Soul
by IchigoPudding
Summary: NOT ACTUALLY A CROSSOVER, will contain some crossover ideas though -- a series of yaoi/slash challenges for many different topics. See inside for details.
1. General Information

**Introduction**

Okay, this will be a series of challenges for writing stories. You don't have to participate, you can try to write as many as you want, and more than one person may attempt a plotline.

The only rules are to follow the plot and credit me, if you tell me that you're attempting to write a plot I will read and review; I will also put a notice at the bottom of the chapters so that other readers can see which people have started to write the challenges :D

There will be a broad range of categories and plotlines, some categories would be:

Harry Potter

Glee

Supernatural

Twilight

Doctor Who

Torchwood

Criminal Minds

Tokyo Mew Mew

X-men Origins: Wolverine

and many more...

It doesn't matter if you don't know some of these categories, you can attempt the ones that you know and I will always be here to develop / bounce ideas off.


	2. Glee challenge 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own gLee. The video is not mine either.**

**Glee Challenge 1**

**What the story would be about****:  
bold = according to the maker of the video  
**none= my views/imput

Finn/Puck eventual Finn/Kurt** "****Finn and Puck are kinda together and Puck treats him badly and Kurt is his best friend who loves him."  
**Puck can be either an arsehole or abusive, I don't care. He can be misguided if you want? And Kurt can be cute ;)  
And I'm always here for advice and to bounce ideas off; if you'd like/want that of course! :3

**Video Link**** (So you know what I'm talking about):****  
****http://www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com**(slash)**watch?v=5Up6S6LpbM0**

**Another Video Link**** (This is basically the same story line, I'm just trying to give whoever uses this more ideas; while trying to supply Kurt goodness to the world! :D)  
http://www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**comwatch?v=wQtTAk2TDpQ&feature=response_watch**

The links will be on my profile if you want them and these don't work.

Tell me if you want to try to write this… More than one person can if they want :)

_To answer an anonymous review from Natalie:  
_Yes there will be slash Harry Potter – Supernatural crossovers. But there will not be any Anita Blake as I know nothing about the topic…


	3. Glee challenge 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee, or any songs used.**

**Glee Challenge 2**

Kurt's name is randomly picked out of a hat. Now he must sing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry; in front of the whole school.

--

Notes: I was going to pick random songs out of a hat but you can do what you want.

Name order of singing their songs{You can choose the songs and change the order if you want, this is the order that randomly came out of the hate that I was using, except Kurt came out first so I had to put back}:

1 Quinn FaBray --

2 Mike Chang --

3 Tina Cohen-Chang --

4 Mercedes Jones --

5 Kurt Hummel -- I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

6 Finn Hudson --

7 Noah Puckerman --

8 Matt Rutherford --

9 Rachel Berry --

10 Artie Abrams --

11 Brittany --

12 Santana Lopez --

They all have to write their names on a piece of paper, Brittany should be like 'I can't spell my last name...' and Will should be all 'Oh, okay. Just write your first.' and Brit should be like 'Santana? How do you spell my first name?'

Can be **Finn/Kurt** or** Kurt/Puck** or** Kurt/guy** ;)

I'm always here to bounce ideas off if you need me ;)  
Let me know if you're gunna use it, I'd love to read it.


	4. Harry Potter challenge 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this plot. (Which is pretty common actually but most have been discontinued)**

**Harry Potter Challenge 1**

All Harry's friends have been brutally murdered so Harry goes back in time to stop them from their horrible fate by not associating with them. He sorts himself into Slytherin and accepts Draco's hand that day on the train.

You can make all his old friends bad, dark!Harry, powerful!Harry, what ever you want.

I want a Madame Malkin's scene people! :D

And cute!Draco? … Maybe. If you want; I like cute Draco but if you want it to be a 'we-are-dark-and-we-don't-give-a-fuck' fic then whatever.

Eventual Harry/Draco or Harry/?

I'm always here to help if you need it :)


	5. HP SPN challenge 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural**

**Harry Potter – Supernatural Challenge 1**

Crossover; when Harry dies and goes to Kings Cross station he has a choice, to go back and kill Voldemort and then go to hell when he dies or to go to heaven.

He can choose whatever one you want.

If he chooses to go back and kill Voldemort: Castiel saves him from hell; can be Cas/Harry, Dean/Harry or Sam/Harry

If he chooses to go to heaven: He is turned into an angel and meets Cas. Castiel/Harrry

I can help you develop a plotline if you wish :)


	6. HP Twi challenge 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Harry Potter – Twilight Challenge 1**

Dark!Harry… I have no idea. I want Harry to force feed Bella blood though. You know, because she is all 'Oh my god, blood makes me sick, Edward, save me!'…

Bella!bashing… Umm, not EC/HP preferably as there are too many Harry/twilight guy

What else? Umm… That's probably all, I can help though.

Maybe even Harry/Draco… :)

--

**Harry Potter – Twilight Challenge 2**

Write whatever story you want with whatever pairing (preferably not EC/HP, this was going to be CC/HP actually) using my prologue, I already have to finish WTSB so you can just use/develop/change this as you want:

Alice Cullen walked into a nightclub. Now, I know this sounds like a joke but Alice Cullen really did just walk into a nightclub with a dance floor and a bar and everything. Of course she had to pass the bouncers but really, when you're a vampire even the pickiest bouncer won't turn you down. Really, you could have been the fugliest looking human girl in existence and if you got turned into a vampire then – _**Bam! **_– Hello Beau-ti-fal! And then all you really needed was some pretty – and maybe a little bit revealing – clothes and some good shoes, maybe even a haircut… _Wait!_ Wait just a minute… This story isn't about ugly chicks; it's about Alice walking into a nightclub!

Okay, starting again.

Alice Cullen, self-proclaimed fashion goddess, looked absolutely fabulous as she strutted into the nightclub. She was decked out in a tight, form-fitting black dress with midnight blue etching that stopped just above the knee. Black 5-inch heels adorned her feet showing off her black painted toenails- _No!_ Stop. This story isn't about what she's wearing either; she could be wearing a fucking bathrobe for all I care.

Now for take three…

Alice Cullen pranced happily into the nightclub, excited to be out on the town. _Argghhh!!!!! _This narrator should be fired, they suck! I mean, Alice is always excited.

Try again.

Alice Cullen was an emo. In fact, she had slit her wrists the night before and was now wearing a long sleeved shirt to cover the damage… _Huh?_ I said to not make her so excited, not emo! And how the hell do vampires slice their wrists?! Anyway, even if vampires could slash their wrists no blood would come out… Where's Bella? We can make her be emo!

Lights, keyboard, action!

Bella Swan walked into a nightclub. _Oh my god! _Why is Bella there?! I was being sarcastic, you know, sarcasm?

One more go, you get it wrong this time and I'll kill you.

Alice Cullen entered the nightclub after being let in by the bouncers.

There, that wasn't so hard now was it?

Aaaand, that's it. This was my attempt at sarcasm… *le sigh*


End file.
